Duo's Chance or Duo gets his Chance
by Onee-sama
Summary: 2x1, shonen ai (male x male love)!, lime, (want the lemon? read in chapter 2 how to get it) . . . it's time to seduce Heero! FANFICTION.NET TOOK THE COMPLETE STORY DOWN BECAUSE OF THE LEMON. NOW I TOOK IT OUT. SORRY FOR THAT!
1. Teaser

Title: Duo Gets His Chance  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well   
  
*shrugs*)  
  
Betaed: Jan 19 2004 by Tenshi-Usa  
  
Pairing: 2x1...YAY! I can't believe it. My first lemon and it's 2x1 not   
  
1x2...  
  
Warnings: Duo's POV, lime, LEMON!!, a self-insert (really just a   
  
little... guess who it is. If you're right I draw a picture (just GundamW!)   
  
for you with a scene you like... you just have to tell me and give me   
  
your e-mail address so I can tell ya if your right. I will post it on   
  
mediaminer.org then or sent it to you per e-mail if you want it for   
  
yourself)  
  
AN: Hi everyone, it's me again!!  
  
I can't believe it but this story will be my first real lemon... well,   
  
if you want me to write another chapter that is.  
  
This part is just something like a TEASER!!!  
  
Ok then, tell me if you want to read my FIRST lemon (I still can't   
  
believe it)  
  
Now go on and read... have fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Duo gets his chance  
  
  
  
***  
  
I was sitting in the living room of our current safe house watching TV. Wufei was   
  
on a mission and Trowa and Quatre had gone to the cinema this evening. They   
  
had asked me if I wanted to come with them, but I refused. I didn't want   
  
to stand between the young couple.  
  
Yeah you heard right, they are a couple and have been for three weeks now.   
  
And a sweet one... too sweet... much too sweet when you are lonely and   
  
all you see is them flirting around, kissing, cuddling, saying sweet   
  
words to each other... crap! Why can't I have what they have? Yeah, that   
  
would be great! But nooo... I had to fall for a cold, stoic, egoistic,   
  
suicidal, heartless idiot. Guess who I mean... Yeah, that's right!   
  
Hundred points for all of you who guessed Heero.  
  
Okay, he's good-looking, strong in body and mind; he never gives up, he   
  
can survive a self-destruction in his Gundam and falls from high   
  
buildings with just a few scratches and a broken bone afterwards! He's   
  
incredible, he's gorgeous... and he's HOT!! I never have seen such a perfect   
  
body.  
  
I saw him once walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his   
  
hips, a few water drops still on his perfect skin... god, he was a wet   
  
dream come true and I was hard the instant my eyes fell on him!  
  
I was just glad he hadn't seen my hard on or my eyes in that moment.   
  
They would have showed him everything he needed to know and he would have   
  
had a reason to kill me.   
  
But I was lucky... well, more or less... he walked out of the room to   
  
his own for his clothes and I stormed into the bathroom, locked the   
  
door and turned the water on so that he couldn't hear me. With one hand in   
  
my pants and fantasies about what was under the towel in my head I   
  
brought myself to climax within a few minutes.  
  
But that was just the beginning. From that point my sexual frustration   
  
was steadily increasing from day to day.   
  
I had more and more fantasies about him. Nacked and willing. Every night   
  
I dreamed about him, screaming my name in ecstasy, pleading for more.  
  
I've spent more time in the bathroom than in any other room since then.  
  
I'm too afraid to tell him. I don't think he would let me get into his   
  
pants and wait with killing me until after a whole night of hot,   
  
steamy, passionate sex.   
  
Too sad, that would be a really nice way to go. Well, but I-...Hey!   
  
That's the sound of a motorcycle... hmm... Wu is on a mission, Tro and   
  
Quat took the car... that means... Heero's back!  
  
I stand up, run to the door and fling myself at Heero, who just opened   
  
it.  
  
"Welcome back Hee-chan!!"  
  
I hear him gasp and in the next moment I'm laying on the floor.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts..."  
  
I look up at him. He's staring back at me with an angry expression and   
  
he's breathing faster than normal. Now I'm getting worried.  
  
"Are you all right Hee-chan?"  
  
He was on a mission and just came back to the Preventers Headquarters a   
  
few hours ago (He's always going there first).  
  
Maybe he's hurt...  
  
"I'm fine. Let me alone!"  
  
And he just walked away from me in the direction of his room.  
  
What the hell is going on?!?  
  
I stand up, close the front door and sit down on the couch again.  
  
Why did he do that? Maybe he's really hurt and just doesn't want to talk   
  
about it... I'll go and ask him again.  
  
*The phone beeped*  
  
Huh? Who would call us at this time?  
  
I pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, it's Sally Po."  
  
"Oh, hi Sal', what's the matter?"  
  
"It's about Heero. Can I talk with him?"  
  
"Uhm... I don't think it's a good idea to get near him right now. He's   
  
a bit pissed off. Is something wrong?"  
  
I think I sounded really worried.  
  
"Oh, don't worry! It's nothing serious, it's just... well, I don't know   
  
if I should tell you this..."  
  
"Come on Sal', I'm Heero's best friend... well, kinda. Please tell me!"  
  
"All right. You know that Heero came back to the HQ today to write his   
  
mission report and give them to Lady Une, right?"  
  
"Yeah, go on..."  
  
"Well... I had a guest today. She was a young girl from one of the   
  
Preventers' chemical labs. She was an assistant of one of the professors   
  
there and showed me a new weapon. The gun was loaded with some harmless   
  
chemicals to demonstrate the range the bullets can fly. The idea was to   
  
shoot at an animal, a dog to be specific, at a distance of hundred   
  
meters, but something went wrong. The safety of the weapon wasn't on and   
  
the girl accidentally fired the bullet and hit Heero with it..." (AN: Yeah   
  
sure... just an accident...)  
  
"...And what was in this bullet?"  
  
"... ..."  
  
"Sally?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Actually that's the reason why I called. I   
  
wanted to tell Heero that there was an... well... an aphrodisiac in that   
  
bullet... I really don't know why they would use something like that for a   
  
test..." (AN: no clue... *innocent look*)  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Duo? Are you still there?"  
  
"...Yeah... ok Sal', I will tell him that..."  
  
"Duo, I don't like that sound in your voice. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought that maybe I can help my good old buddy   
  
Heero to get rid of a bit of his body's tension..."  
  
"I see... well, good luck then. And Duo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want the details afterwards! Bye!"  
  
*there was a click and a beeping sound in the phone*  
  
Hmm... wouldn't have guessed Sal' likes something like that... oh well,   
  
whatever.  
  
Now, let's see where Heero is. Looks like I will get some fun tonight!   
  
He's going to kill me tomorrow, but it's worth it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
TBC???  
  
Sooooooooo, whatcha think? want more? then review!!! and look at my   
  
drawings on MEDIAMINER.ORG (Pleeaasseee write a comment about them,   
  
pleeeaassseeee)  
  
All right then,  
  
cya!  
  
Onee-sama ^__^  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Tenshi-Usa!!! ^_^ 


	2. the fun beginns

Title: Duo Gets His Chance  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well   
  
*shrugs*)  
  
Betaed: Jan 19 2004 by Tenshi-Usa  
  
  
  
Pairing: 2x1...YAY! I can't believe it. My first lemon and it's 2x1 not   
  
1x2...  
  
Warnings: Duo's POV, lime!! YAOI!!!!! Don't like, don't read!  
  
AN: hey everyone I'm back again!  
  
Well then, here's the next part...  
  
enjoy it and tell me what you think about it, will ya?  
  
Have fun  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Duo gets his chance  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Heero is lying in his room face down on his bed with just his boxers   
  
on... YUMMY!  
  
"Hey Hee-chan, you ok?"  
  
He's turning his head and looking at me with one eye. I hear a muffled   
  
"Go away!" and his face is back in the pillows.  
  
I walk up to his bed.  
  
"You sure you can breath? I mean with your face lying on the   
  
pillow like that..."  
  
He doesn't even turn his head around this time.  
  
"I said, go away!"  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
I sit down next to him on his bed and finally he looks up at me. My   
  
expression is perfectly neutral and he studies me, trying to find out what   
  
my intensions are.  
  
I touch him on his back and let my hand travel down his spine. His eyes   
  
widen before he lets his head fall back onto the pillow, moaning.  
  
GOD, I want to hear him moan again!  
  
"Duo, w-what are-ah! What are you doin'-nnh...?"  
  
At the end of his question my hand is on the back of his thigh, slowly   
  
traveling over the soft skin and caressing it.  
  
"I'm enjoying myself. Why don't you relax and enjoy it too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*insert hot droolworthy lemon here with all the juicy details*   
  
I HAD TO TAKE IT DOWN 'CAUSE OF FF.NET !!!   
  
THAT SUCKS!!  
  
any suggestions how to write this without lemon, so that it don't sound so stupid? Then mail me please!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, those of you who want the whole LEMON, look at   
  
http://ww.mediaminer.org   
  
for the fic or  
  
  
  
MAIL me and ask and I send it to you...  
  
  
  
Onee-sama@freenet.de  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's not normal to stop at a time like this, but well, what can   
  
I say? I'm no normal person, so I stop right here!!  
  
*insane evil laugh*  
  
You have to wait for the next chapter to get the rest of it... and   
  
while you wait...  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think of it so far, will ya? And tell me if you find   
  
some mistakes in my grammar or spelling or wherever the mistakes are...  
  
Ok then, see ya next time!  
  
bye  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Tenshi-Usa!!! ^_^ 


	3. it isn't over yet

Title: Duo gets his chance  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well   
  
*shrugs*)  
  
Betaed: Feb 20 2004 by Tenshi-Usa  
  
  
  
Pairing: 2x1...YAY! I can't believe it. My first lemon and it's 2x1 not   
  
1x2...  
  
Warnings: Duo's POV, lime!! YAOI!!!!! Don't like, don't read!  
  
AN: I'M SO SORRY!!!  
  
I'm sorry that you had to wait so long! I had so many other things on   
  
my mind and I couldn't concentrate on writing and I didn't want to ruin   
  
the story by just writing for the sake of the update... I hope you're   
  
not angry at me...  
  
Please tell me what you think about this! That's important for me!   
  
really!!  
  
Now, read and have fun!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Duo gets his chance  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*insert more of the hot droolworthy lemon with all the juicy details here... you really should ask me for it or look at www.mediaminer.org*  
  
I SAY IT AGAIN:   
  
I HAD TO TAKE IT DOWN 'CAUSE OF FF.NET !!!   
  
THAT SUCKS SO MUCH!!  
  
If somebody has any suggestions how to write this without lemon, so that it don't sound so stupid, mail me please!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sink down on him and we lie like this for what seems like an   
  
eternity.  
  
"Nnn... you're heavy..."  
  
With my last strength I lift myself off of him and fall down on the   
  
mattress next to Heero. His eyes are closed and his breath is slowly   
  
evening out. I snuggle up to him, lay my head on his shoulder. Now I just   
  
grab the blanket, pull it over us as good as possible, lay my arm on his   
  
stomach and close my eyes contently.  
  
I'm too tired to move any more. I just have to wake up earlier than   
  
Heero to get out of his room alive.  
  
"G'night Heero..."   
  
"Hnn..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I wonder why Duo didn't come along... It was a nice movie."  
  
Quatre and Trowa walked into the house, still holding hands like the   
  
sweet couple they are. It was late at night and they just came back from   
  
their little date.  
  
"I don't know, but you can ask him. I'm sure he had his reasons."  
  
They stopped in the doorway to the livingroom, wondering why all lights   
  
were on and nobody was in sight.  
  
"Duo? DUUOO? Strange... it isn't like him to let all the light's and   
  
the TV on without being around somewhere... I'm going to look for him in   
  
his room."   
  
Trowa nodded and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I look in the bathrooms and the kitchen."  
  
Quatre walked along the hall, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.   
  
"I haven't fou-.. Quatre? What's wrong? I thought you wanted to-"   
  
"Shh."  
  
Quatre stood in front of Heero's room and stared through the open   
  
doorway. Trowa walked up to him and looked in the direction Quatre stared   
  
in.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Shh! Be quiet. You don't want to wake them up, do you?"  
  
Trowa just shook his head still looking at the two sleeping figures on   
  
Heero's bed. The light in the room was still on, but the two on the bed   
  
didn't seem to mind.  
  
Quarte had a small smile on his lips. He turned off the light and   
  
silently closed the door.  
  
"C'mon Trowa. Let's turn off all the lights and go to sleep."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY! One more chapter to go! The next one will be the last... will it be   
  
a happy end? Or will Heero kill Duo? …you have to wait for the next   
  
chapter to find out!  
  
Oh, and while you wait... PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Now that you have the rest of the lemon... how was it (if you read the real Lemon of course)???  
  
I really need to know, 'cause that will decide if there's a next one or   
  
not... and my next lemon maybe will be a 1x2x5... what do you think   
  
about it? Tell me everything!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Tenshi-Usa!!! ^_^ 


	4. the next morning

Title: Duo gets his chance  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else?!? I think I'm addicted... oh well *shrugs*)  
  
Betaed: april 14 2004 by Tenshi-Usa  
  
  
  
Pairing: 2x1...YAY! I can't believe it. My first lemon and it's 2x1 not   
  
1x2...  
  
Warnings: a bit of lime in the end... nothing else ^_^  
  
AN: it's finally finished!!   
  
Man, that really took long... dunno why... hope you enjoy this  
  
This is the last chapter!!!  
  
Review please?!?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Duo gets his chance  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
// Mmmm... I think I never had a nicer sleep than tonight... man, what a dream... it felt so real... I still feel his skin under my fingertips and hear his heartbeat... wait a second- his heartbeat?!? //  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes and gasped.  
  
// Oh. My. God. Ohmygod, Ohmygod! It wasn't a dream! Oh. My. GOD! And I'm still lying in his bed… and my head on his chest!! Oh god, I'm SO dead when he wakes up... I have to get outta here... maybe then I can live long enough to apologize... or at least say goodbye the others... //  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, Duo got up and moved out of the bed, but just as he put his hand on the door handle, Heero's alarm clock went on.  
  
// Oh shit!! Now I know why I hate alarm clocks so much! //  
  
"Nnn... Duo? Wha-"   
  
"Morning Heero! Man, it's time to get ready for work! Bye!!"  
  
Duo didn't wait for a response, he just dashed out of the room, meeting a tired looking Wufei, who had just came back from his latest mission, on the way to his room. Wufei stared after him in disbelief.  
  
// Maxwell... running out of Yuy's room... early in the morning and... NAKED?!? What the hell is going on? //  
  
Wufei still stared at the now closed door to Duo's room. After a few seconds he shook his head and went to his own room.  
  
"Don't think about it Chang... just pretend it never happened... I really need some sleep."  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later, Duo came out of his room, completely clothed and with his hair braided, running through the hall in the direction of the front door.  
  
"Duo, your breakfast is-"  
  
"Not hungry! Gotta go, bye!"  
  
Quatre looked surprised as he stared toward the empty doorway to the kitchen. Duo should have stood there, asking for his food... he never went out of the house without breakfast...  
  
"Duo, wait!"  
  
Heero's shout only reached the front door the front door but Duo was already gone by then. Heero stood in his bedroom doorway, staring at the place where Duo was just seconds ago for a few moments before Quatre brought him back to the present.  
  
"Heero? Is something wrong? Did you two have a fight or something?"  
  
Heero shook his head, walked into the kitchen, got himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, lost in thought.  
  
Trowa and Quatre exchanged worried looks, but didn't ask Heero about it. He seemed troubled enough.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later Duo arrived at the Preventers Headquarter.  
  
// Well, I guess I'm safe here. Heero sure won't kill me while he's surrounded by Preventer agents... Man, I'm almost an hour early... Oh well, can't change anything about it... maybe I can get something to eat in the canteen. //  
  
He walked into the building, greeted the security guys and the woman who sat behind the counter in the lobby. They just stared at Duo in surprise.  
  
// Oh come on! I'm just a bit early... Ok, I'm really early, but that's just 'cause normally I'm one of the last agents to arrive just in time for work to start... so maybe an hour is a bit much. //  
  
He walked through the second door into the hall that led to the elevators. In the moment he arrived in front of them, the door slid open and Duo found himself face to face with a grinning Sally. A shiver went down his spine from the gleam he saw in her eyes as she looked down at him.  
  
"Uhm... Hi Sal'."  
  
Her grin widened.  
  
"Hi Duo. Well... isn't there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Uhm... No?"  
  
"Don't even try to avoid this... how far did you get with him?"  
  
"With whom?"  
  
Duo spun around to face the person who spoke up behind him and his face paled.  
  
// Not her... not the biggest gossip queen on L2... //  
  
"Hilde?!? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you on earth and why are you in Headquarters?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Duo... now, what was Sally talking about?"  
  
// Uh oh... if she finds out, then the whole world and all the colonies will know about it in less than a month! //  
  
"Hello Hilde. Finally accepted Lady Une's offer?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to try it out. I'll be here for a few months to see how it is to work as a Preventer... but I still don't know what you were talking about? What was with whom?"  
  
"Duo just wanted to tell me about all the 'fun' he had with Heero last night..."  
  
She turned back to Duo.  
  
"Well Duo? How far did you get? Can I congratulate you?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
// I have to do something. Need. An. Escape... there! The staircase. //  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Duo ran like hell towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
Hilde dashed after him. Sally just sighed and walked towards the main entrance.   
  
// Guess this has to wait till later... //  
  
***  
  
Duo ran all the way up to the fifth floor, where his own little office was, Hilde still on his heels. As he ran along the halls, past all the desks and offices she started to shout after him.  
  
"Come on Duo! What happened between you and Heero? I want all the juicy details! Stop running, you can't escape me!!"  
  
That didn't stop Duo, but soon a few of the female agents and secretaries began following them around.  
  
"Man, this day just can't get any worse..."  
  
***  
  
At the same time, the rest of the team left the house on their way to work. Normally Heero always drove with Duo to work, but this time Trowa and Quatre took him along. They always drove with two cars and Wufei used his bike most of the time. After all, you never knew if somebody had to work longer.  
  
Heero remained silent during their drive.  
  
***  
  
// Aren't they going to get tired of this? They've been chasing me around for almost a half an hour… Shit! But it doesn't look like Hilde will stop any time soon... //  
  
Duo was still running away from Hilde and the two remaining agents who still followed them. He tried to hide somewhere a few times, but Hilde found him every time... like a six sense or a Duo-Radar or something like that. He ran around the next corner and suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room, closing the door after them. Duo didn't even hear the noises of the girls that ran past the room, as he found himself with his back against the door and staring into Heero's eyes. Heero had his hands on either side of Duo's head and stared back at him.  
  
"Hello Duo."  
  
// When did he come to work? Shit, we are alone. Oh god, now he's going to kill me...//  
  
"Hi Heero. Please don't kill me? Listen, I'm sorry that I took advantage of your condition; I know that was wrong. I'm really sorry if you regret it... I promise it won't happen again and-"  
  
"Do 'you' regret it?"  
  
// Do I regret it? REGRET IT? Hell no!! But... if I tell him the truth he's really going to kill me... but… maybe I should... //  
  
"No. I don't regret it."  
  
// Goodbye world //  
  
"Good."  
  
// Huh? //   
  
That was all that his brain could mutter, before he found Heero's lips on his own and his body flush against Duo's.  
  
// I'm in heaven. //  
  
He felt the tip of a tongue against his lips and opened them readily, letting it into his mouth. The intruder caressed his tongue and Duo started to kiss back passionately, beginning a heated battle for dominance of the kiss. They just broke as the need for air became too strong and they panted slightly, staring into each other's eyes.   
  
Suddenly, Heero smirked.  
  
"You know, we still have half an hour before work officially starts... and this time you don't have to run off in the middle."  
  
He held a small tube up to Duo's face. Lubricant. Duo looked at the lube, then at Heero's face.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Heero's eyes softened and he smiled at Duo lovingly.  
  
"I love you too, Duo."  
  
They kissed again and then Heero started to kiss down his jaw line and along his neck.  
  
"B-but Hee-nn... Hee-chan, this isn't one of our offices. What if the owner comes back?"  
  
Heero didn't stop and answered between nips and licks, while he stared to unbutton Duo's shirt.  
  
"He won't. He doesn't… have to… work… today... its Wufei's new office..."  
  
"Heh... I don't think he will be h-happy about thissss."  
  
"No, he won't."  
  
"We shouldn't-"  
  
"Duo, shut up."  
  
Heero kissed him again, this time more passionate. That broke Duo's last resistance and he surrendered to Heero's sweet ministrations. He then began to rid Heero of his pesky clothes too...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
  
  
Well,.. how was it? Any comments?  
  
flames? criticism?   
  
Just write a review and tell me!!   
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Tenshi-Usa!!! ^_^ 


End file.
